Body Snatcher
by StEaLiNgThESuN
Summary: Sarahs body is stolen just as Jareth wants to patch things up with her and start a relationship, can Sarah convice him that the woman he is wooing is not Sarah?
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fic and I hope you like it. I don't own and character except for the body snatcher. I would appreciate reviews. I love criticism, especially good criticism.   
  
Body Snatcher   
  
Prolog  
  
I'm thinking about the past year and how things had changed in my life. I was no longer the daydreaming little girl anymore. Don't get me wrong. I still daydream, go to the park and reciting my favourite poetry and scripts but I kept things to a realistic level. I no longer fight with my step-mother or complained about having to stay home with Toby. I made compromises with Karen and Dad and explained the way I felt when they did that to me (through responsibility at me) so we agreed that they will hire a babysitter every other night they went out and that I would have a week in advance notice if they needed me.  
  
It surprised me how much I had grown up in one night but I didn't let that stop there. I continued growing up, I started concentrating on school, getting better grades and meeting new people. Jareth shown me that life wasn't fair and I thank him for that. I realise now that, that was the purpose of the 'Labyrinth.' It was to teach me to grow up, to show me life isn't fair, be careful what you wish for and to never give up.  
  
I'm not angry at Jareth. In fact I often think of him. His wild blonde hair, mismatched eyes, his sexy voice and the way he would walk up to me and get close enough to I could hear the steadiness of his breathing and challenge me with his words and actions.  
  
But that is in the past now. I look towards the future. I have no doubt that our paths will cross again but that time is not now.  
  
******************************   
  
Jareth sat quietly pondering on the previous year. About the woman he loved and was never able to tell her. He was thinking of how she had turned him down not knowing that the offer was not a trick, not a part of his game but a real feeling that he did not know how to express any other way. He had checked up on her from time to time seeing her life getting better by the second.  
  
He was glad the Labyrinth was able to do it's job and teach her lives important rules. He was happy that she was able to mature as a person. Now that she was mature maybe she would see the love that he still has for her and be able to respond to it.  
  
He can still remember the image of the 17 year old woman vividly in his mind. Her fiery green eyes dancing with every word he said to her. The long dark brown hair flying behind her every time she ran. The determination set in her jaw whenever they would encounter.  
  
Soon he would be with her again but the time is not now.  
  
  
  
*****************************  
  
A frail middle-aged woman sat in the corner of a coffee shop holding her chest like her heart were there. Taking in long gasps of air as she breathed in. She could feel her heart aching beneath her rib cage.  
  
As people walked past her table they gave her odd looks or pitying ones. She had to get out of there and fast before anyone gets suspicious.  
  
She stood up quickly and raced out into the dark cold night clutching her heart.   
  
'I have to get out of this body. Just a few more days and I will have enough strength.'  
  
As she ran through the dark streets she was bumping into people, knocking things out of their hands. 'I must get back to the Underground.'  
  
"Hey you, Stop." someone called after her and started to chase her down. She made a turn into an ally. 'Shit.' she muttered to herself as she saw it was a dead end. She adjusted the hooded cloak that she was wearing and huddled in a corner repeating a phrase over and over again into a spell. The young man that was chasing her waked slowly and alertly into the ally.  
  
The woman began to panic as she repeated the words over and over again into a soft whisper.  
  
The young man heard and started to walk into her direction. 'Hello?' he called out. 'I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to see if your okay.' but when he got to the dark corner where the woman was supposed to be she was gone in a glittery smoke back to the underground. 


	2. In the Palace

Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot to a new writer.  
  
This chapter I'm hoping will be a better one and lead you more into the story.  
  
Body Snatcher  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Your Majesty," a buck-toothed goblin lisped. "It has come to our attention Belinda The  
  
Thief has returned to the Underground."  
  
"Is that so?" Jareth cooly said. "It's about time. She would have never made it another  
  
day Aboveground. All that energy being used up so stay in that body is such a waste. Well, I'm  
  
going to have to visit her."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise Sire?" another goblin cut in. "After your past history I doubt  
  
that it would be wise to visit the woman that you were going to marry."  
  
"Don't worry about it Artamus," Jareth said back to the elderly goblin. "Belinda  
  
wouldn't let our past interfere with our friendship."  
  
"I don't know about that my King," Artamus started. "She wasn't too happy finding out  
  
about Sarah and you and Belinda had broken off the wedding years before hand."  
  
"Belinda and I have been friends since I can remember and I hope to continue the  
  
friendship even now as she so boldly voiced her opinion about the woman I love."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Jareth! What is the meaning of this?" a storming red-headed woman hollered. Her big  
  
blue eyes furious and her teeth clenched together. Jareth looked back at her.  
  
"I see you have a new body Belinda" he said talking a sip of blood red wine from the  
  
elegant crystal glass. "Now back to your question, Of what?"  
  
"Of this woman running your Labyrinth, Jareth you said to me that you would never  
  
allow this woman to run your Labyrinth."  
  
"I did say that didn't I," he pondered. "Well now that were are not getting married  
  
anymore then I don't see why I should keep what I said."  
  
"Listen Jareth, this little obsession of your has to stop. I could put up with it to a point.  
  
You know she will win and it will ruin your reputation and the Labyrinths'."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do. You're the one who broke off the wedding. You have no right  
  
telling me what is right what is wrong. What I should do and what I shouldn't."  
  
"You called her name out when we were making love." she pointed out. "But I still love  
  
you. I want you back." she got onto her knees looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"Sorry Belinda, " he whispered. I pulled her up to her feet. "I love Sarah." Belinda's  
  
face turned the same shade as her newly acquired hair.  
  
"You will be sorry Jareth, I will make you love me again and your lovely little Sarah will  
  
be gone frm your memory. She is no good for you. Nothing good ever came from marrying a  
  
human. I will see her burn in hell!"  
  
"Enough! Get Out!" Jareth boomed. And she was gone into a cloud of glitter.  
  
~Flashback ends~  
  
Jareth let out a sigh.   
  
"I'll visit her later on in the evening."  
  
******************************  
  
Well that's chapter one. In the next chapter Belinda and Jareth will meet again.  
  
Sarah will come into the story soon. 


End file.
